


Boundaries

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, M/M, talking about boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: My friend was getting salty over how many people in the TMA fandom ignore the fact that Jon is canonically asexual for the sake of smut, so I wrote him a thing with sex-repulsed Jon talking with Martin about boundaries in their relationship.





	Boundaries

They were sat on the couch, mindlessly watching some television program while rain tapped on the window, when Jon sat forward suddenly. 

“Are you alright?” 

“You do know that this is never going to be a sexual relationship, right?” Jon said. 

He and Martin had finally settled into the early semblances of dating instead of casually pining on tape or yearning from afar. Martin had known that Jon was asexual since that time Tim bought them all small versions of their respective pride flags during June to put on their desks, and Martin more than respected that. All the same, the question caught him off guard.

“I figured,” Martin admitted. 

“And you’re okay with that? I don’t even like the thought of sex, it makes me…” He shuddered. “Before _this-_” Jon gestured to the two of them “-goes any further, I just want you to know, so you can make an informed decision.”

“Jon,” Martin breathed, putting an arm around Jon’s shoulders and scooching up to his level. “Sex isn’t that important to me. Being with you… that’s what matters. Are there… any other things that you don’t like? Anything I should be aware of?”

Martin realized how he’d been rather touchy-feely, without considering that it could make Jon uncomfortable, and removed his arm from Jon’s shoulders. 

“No, that… that was fine,” Jon said as soon as he felt the absence. “I like it when you hold me.”

Martin put his arm back and Jon leaned into him. 

He continued, “I like… cuddling. I like holding hands. Kissing is… eh, kind of depends on the day.”

“I didn’t know,” Martin gasped. He’d almost always been the one to instigate a kiss and he’d been pressing his lips to Jon’s cheek or temple every time he brought him a fresh mug of tea at work. He hadn’t even thought to ask. “I’m so sorry, I should have asked, I didn’t think, I…”

“It’s okay,” Jon insisted, turning to face Martin. “Don’t worry. Some days I really like kissing you. Some days, not so much, but I know it’s important to you so I’m willing to-”

“No, that’s not okay. If it makes you uncomfortable, if you don’t like it, then I won’t do it. It doesn’t matter that I like kissing if you _don’t_. I’m not going to force anything on you.”

Jon paused for a moment, replaying Martin’s words in his head, and smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“I mean, you’re welcome, but there’s nothing to thank me for. Making sure that you’re alright is more important than any… intimacy, or whatever. And thank you for telling me, for being honest with me, but… in the future, just, please tell me if I do something that you don’t like. And I’ll try to ask before I kiss you, or hug you, or put my arm around you, or anything. Sex is… a non-issue. Just being here with you, knowing that you care for me like I care for you… that’s already enough for me.”

“Thank you,” Jon said again. “You have no idea how much that means. I was afraid you would… that it would be a deal breaker, I suppose.”

Martin chuckled. “Jon, you eat stories of trauma and terror out of people’s heads. If there was a deal breaker here, I think I would have found it a long time ago.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I suppose that’s fair. Still, I’m just… I guess I’m grateful.”

“Me too.”

“For what?”

“For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know aces who have sex and aces who enjoy sex exist, but the point is that a lot of people seem to overlook Jon's sexuality entirely for the sake of their ship and what they consider 'necessary' in a relationship. So, this is for the sex-repulsed aces and anyone else who has been annoyed by this trend in the fandom. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Come find more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or come chat at celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
